Lack Of Understanding
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: In which I attempt to show why GrimmNel wouldn't work. Or would it?  Playing Devil's advocate.


_A/n: So I read the lyrics to Grimmjow's song, Six Feelings, andandand this little conversation came to mind. Don't get me wrong, I adore GrimmNel, but there are a million reasons why this pairing shouldn't work, so I'll attempt to prove why. Here's one attempt, and maybe it's a little bad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (After all, I think some of you enjoy these fluffless smutless fics. They're fun to write, also, because even smut gets tedious to write. Sadface. Long author's note is long.) _

_And I so will be continuing to make my lovely GrimmNel fics, I'm pretty in love with them at the moment. But this jumped on my head and demanded to be typed out. _

A sharp breath taken in became a long, drawn out sigh. Deep blue eyes locked onto brown eyes, considering this woman before him dispassionately.

"We are born to destroy," He said, wild grin stretching his lips taut across sharp, white fangs. "I don't need a reason to destroy. I was born for this." He told her, and it was her turn to sigh. Eyelids fell upon her golden eyes. "I don't have time for this." Grimmjow spat at the green-haired woman, and her eyes snapped open.

"We are logical beings." Neliel reasoned hesitantly. "We have transcended our former shapes and status as hollow and regained logically thinking minds. We have no need to fight unnecessary battles." She told him. Grimmjow did not care. She was the _tercera_ _espada_ and therefore stronger than him, but he simply couldn't find a fuck to give about her words.

"What the fuck ever, _woman_." He growled. "Your _feelings_ about battle? Yeah, I don't give a shit. I don't fucking care about your explanations or your reasoning behind it. I want to fight, so I'm gonna fight. I was born of anger and hatred, _Neliel,_ or did you forget about that when you smashed your skull open?" He tapped on the remnants, and she stepped back, eyes narrowed. "What do angry and hateful _humans_ do, Neliel?"

"I don't have time for this." Neliel echoed his words from before, but found she only elicited raucous laughter from the panther. She planted her feet and folded her arms, staring calmly upon him. "What makes you think I would concern myself with matters of humans, Grimmjow?"

"You're always reading their damn books, Tercera-san." He used the honorific mockingly, for Neliel knew he was only respectful to Aizen-_sama_, and that was only to his face. "You may think I'm lost in my own world of battles, but I notice things. You don't train, you read about training."

"You should not make assumptions, especially if you have no evidence of such things being true." The hazelnut eyes narrowed. "If you must know, I do my training alone, when no one is around." She admitted.

"You don't fight anyone? What the fuck are you training for, the Arrancar Olympics? Hate to break it to ya, Nel, but there's no such thing and you're wasting your time."

"You don't need to know who I train with." Neliel turned as though to leave.

"You know, Nel, you have too many feelings." Grimmjow accused as she began to walk away. She paused, regarding him from over her shoulder. "Six feelings are enough. Y'know, if they're even necessary." He smiled in satisfaction as she shook her head at him. "I don't need anyone." He continued. "There's no reason for us to co-exist."

"We are working together for the same purpose." She replied, her shock visible in her slightly widened eyes. Grimmjow simply laughed and waved her away.

"Get out of my sight. You may be able to mask your feelings from the rest of them, but I've seen enough, _Tercera." _He turned from her, walking down the hall, boots clicking upon the stone floor. He paused, glancing over his shoulder. She was standing still, and he shook his head. "Che, we're too different. I ain't like your friend Nnoitra. I'm not fucking blind." He scoffed at Neliel.

"So, what are these six feelings, Grimmjow?" Neliel asked calmly. Her voice gave Grimmjow pause, but she was already walking away. Could it be possible that of all the feelings in the spectrum, he hadn't even figured out just six to feel? Nah, it couldn't be. Grimmjow shrugged to himself and walked away, the green-haired idiot leaving his mind completely.

Neliel shook her head as she walked away, mind already on other things, such as lunch. What would she eat today? And where were Dondo Chakka and Pesche? Sating her hunger was definitely a more important thought than the insolent Sexta Espada, after all.

_...fin?_


End file.
